Macellan
, Mishelan |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Ageless Palace (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 16: Regaining the Capitol (New Mystery of the Emblem) Chapter 6: Fire Emblem (TMS♯FE) |class =Knight (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) General |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Masato Funaki (TMS♯FE) }} Macellan is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is found imprisoned with Dolph, Midia, Boah and Tomas in Castle Archanea. He also bears a striking similarity to his fellow knight Dolph, which is mentioned in their ending titles. In his ending he settles near the border and forms a band of watchmen. Profile Archanea Macellan's earliest in-universe appearance is in Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga, where he, Nyna, and the rest of Midia's knights attempt to get Nyna and Boah out of the Dolhr-occupied palace. However, they are ultimately captured by Camus. By the time the Archanean League reaches the palace, Dolhr has decided to execute Macellan and the others, however together with Dolph, Macellan acted as a shield for the other prisoners, giving enough time for a rescue by the league. Macellan leaves the army at the war's end. While Macellan is absent in Book 2 of the original Mystery of the Emblem, he is added in the remake, and automatically joins in chapter 16. By the end of war, he forms a group of watchmen which his comrades Tomas, and Dolph join. In the remake, Macellan is shown to be a gourmet who enjoys cooking. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Macellan appears in Chapter 6 during the first trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of four boss Mirages. He fights alongside Gordin, Dolph, and Linde. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |30% |10% |20% |10% |40% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats *Note: Macellan only appears in Book 1. Growth Rates |50% |30% |10% |20% |10% |40% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |35% |0% |25% |25% |30% |30% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Midia *Dolph *Tomas Supported by *Dolph *Boah *Tomas *Midia ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |75% |0% |50% | 40% |50% |70% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Dolph *Tomas *Midia Supported by *Kris *Dolph *Tomas *Midia Overall While Macellan's base stats look meager on paper, he has excellent growth rates that bring all of his stats, sans Magic and Resistance, up rather nicely. His 100% growth rate in HP ensures that his HP will always end at 54 as a General, and his strength and defense growth rates bring the two stats up rather quickly. Furthermore, his skill/speed/luck ratio is not too shabby, as he can still hit the opponent and avoid inaccurate attacks. However, he has some competition with Draug, whose stats will be the same or better in every category, except for resistance. Draug also joins much earlier, and can be at a higher level than when Macellan joins. Despite this, do not overlook Macellan, as he is still a formidable unit that can be very useful. However, Macellan's usefulness as a tank (especially as a General) dwindles the harder the difficulty as his speed often results in him being doubled, especially egregious on Lunatic where he will come under attack by early forged weapons. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Shellsplitter Tetrakarn |session= Bow-Split EX Elec-Split EX Wind-Split EX }} Ending Shadow Dragon '''Dead Ringer' Macellan left the Archanean army without a word of explanation. He settled near the border and formed a band of watchmen. New Mystery of the Emblem Dead Ringer "The people wished for Macellan to return to the Archanean army, but he had other ideas, forming a band of watchmen near the border." Trivia * The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that his Shadow Dragon incarnation was 690th place while his Mystery of the Emblem incarnation was 788th place out of 791, and was the lowest character of the Mystery of the Emblem portion with 67 votes and 19 votes respectively. * In New Mystery of the Emblem, both him and Dolph are shown to have a comical obsession with food. Gallery DolphandMacellan.png|Sketch of Dolph and Macellan from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:MacellanTCG.jpg|Macellan, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Knight. File:Mishelan TCG2.jpg|Macellan, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 General. Mirage Macellan.png|Macellan as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:NESDolphMac.png|Macellan's portrait in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi File:MishelanFE3.gif|Macellan's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Michelan FEAkaneiaSaga.png|Macellan's portrait in Archanea Saga File:MacellanSD.png|Macellan's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:MacellanFE12.PNG|Macellan's portrait in Shin Monsho no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters